Rocks In Your Boots
by iAir Nomad
Summary: What the gang thought would be a relaxing seven-day camping vacation becomes a series of unfortunate events. As if constantly saving the world wasn't bad enough. Some puzzleshipping and other shippings included, but mostly friendship-oriented.
1. Vehicle Breakdown

**My friend and I were discussing how I should create a 7-chapter story in which the Yu-Gi-Oh gang goes camping for a week… so, I did. ;) Enjoy chapter one of "Rocks In Your Boots", everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Hm. I think that's everything!" Yugi smiled and briefly swiping his palms together as he stepped back and took a second good look at the nearly-packed van. Jonounchi had only just recently acquired his driver's license, and he took no hesitance in rubbing it in his friends' faces while providing every little detail as to how this came about. For a while, it had annoyed the group of duelists to the point of avoiding to even attempt having a normal conversation with him. But with Yugi's charm in solving problems, Jou immediately left the subject as water under the bridge, much to everyone's relief.<p>

His success in this, however, paid off in a variety of extremely helpful ways. In this case, it was to take everyone camping without having Yugi ask his grandfather for transportation means. And so far, everything was tasking off at a great start. Excitement was bubbling in everyone and wavering in the air. It was such a rare opportunity that they would be able to take off for a week and enjoy a nice vacation like regular teenagers. Constantly saving the world had its tiring side effects.

"Oy, Yug'! Great job packing for us there," Jou grinned as he came up behind the smallest teen and pat his shoulder. "So, how many people we got with us? I need to make sure there's enough room in the van."

Yugi hummed and tapped his chin in quick contemplation. "I believe… seven? Me, you, Yami, Honda, Anzu, Duke, and Shizuka?"

Jou gave Yugi a thumbs-up. "Perfect! I got exactly seven seats."

The van was borrowed from Jou's father, who reluctantly gave consent to his son that he and his friends could use it for the week, as long as Jou wouldn't damage it in any way, seeing as how it was practically ancient. Now, knowing Jou, that was something that could never be promised, but it seemed fair enough. A decent-sized trailer was borrowed from Honda's family, who went camping once a year, anyway – so that came rather easily and was attached to the back of the van currently.

"Oh, crap, forgot the cooler. Could you fetch it and put it on top of the pile there, Yug'?"

"Sure, Jou," Yugi smiled up at his blonde friend. "Where is it?"

"In the garage by the fridge. It's dark blue. Can't miss it. I gotta do a couple more things, so I'll be back out in a minute. You're a pal, Yug'!" The taller of the two ruffled Yugi's perfectly spiked hair and trotted back into the house. Yugi sighed lightly and made his way into the garage, immediately spotting the unmistakable blue cooler by the second fridge Jou's family kept stored away in a corner. The tri-color-haired teen kneeled in front of it and snapped it open with a quick press of his thumb, and it opened to reveal ice and bottles upon bottles of beer.

"That's it? What about non-alcohol drinkers?" Yugi mumbled to himself, opening the fridge to the side. He took all the cans of soda he could find and plopped them in the ice box. "There. A little more variety, at least."

What was to come next was no walk in the park for little Yugi: carrying the cooler to the van. However, determination struck inside him, and he reached down and grasped a handle on one side of the cooler. He knew it wasn't the right way to go, dragging it across the floor. But it seemed there were no other options. The small teen had dragged it just a few feet before he had to cease all movement, panting heavily.

"Need any assistance there, Aibou?" A soothing, baritone voice called from behind. Yugi slightly jumped at the sudden presence of the ex-Pharaoh, but turned to his leaning form with a beaming smile.

"Yami," He acknowledged. He felt his cheeks grow warm upon turning to the cooler and the lovely drag-marks he had created on Jou's garage floor. "Eh… I suppose a little help wouldn't hurt…"

Yami chuckled, approaching the boy. "Alright. I'll take the other side. On three, we'll both lift it at the same time."

"Okay." Yugi smiled, getting himself into position. He half-expected it to still be as heavy as a boulder, but with Yami's extra strength, the small teen was certain he didn't even need the extra help as it lifted effortlessly; Yami and Yugi were all about teamwork, though. Whether it was playing games or lifting heavy coolers.

"Well, I think that's officially the last of it," Yugi chuckled, proud of their accomplishment of tucking in the cooler into the rest of the van, even though the initial probabilities of it ever fitting in a million years were very slim. But, the two boys were able to manage. Yugi turned to his taller companion. "Thanks for the help, Yami." The once-Pharaoh gave him a smile and a thumbs-up for reply.

At the same moment, everyone in the group had emerged from Jou's household. Then the distinct sound of jangling keys as Jou pulled them out of the pocket of his brown Capri pants. "Alright, everyone. All aboard!"

Yami followed cheerful Yugi's lead into the van as they stepped in to sit in the very back, with Honda occupying the extra empty seat. Yugi seated and squished comfortably in the middle of the other two males. Anzu and Duke sat in the two empty seats in the middle with a small empty space in between them. Jou climbed in the driver's seat with his sister, Shizuka, beside him for pleasant company on the long road.

"Okay, here we go!" Jou announced, inserting the key, which followed with the van roaring to life. Yugi cheered as the vehicle began moving. Finally, the friends were going to be able to enjoy a full week of fun and relaxation time.

* * *

><p>The road was long, seeming to run in an endless straight line. However, there were only a few other cars occupying it, making the ride smooth and enjoyable. Jou and Shizuka discussed how her eye surgery went in the front. Anzu had her iPod cranked with small red buds in her ears as she and Duke gazed beyond their respective windows. Honda's eyes were drifted shut, and didn't do or speak anything, so everyone presumed he had fallen into a nice nap. Yugi and Yami played a friendly game of Duel Monsters – Yugi had constructed a separate deck from Yami for fun before they had left the Kame Game Shop – which Yami was winning easily, countless times. Nonetheless, Yugi was determined to continue and hope that an angel of victory would shine upon him at some point, but it never did, despite his most excellent strategic skills. It seemed Yami was always one step ahead of him.<p>

Yugi leaned back after yet another victory for the taller. "You win again, Yami. I will simply never beat you in anything, will I?" He smiled weakly.

"Don't say that, Aibou," Yami smiled gently in return to his partner. "Someday, I assure you, you will be even greater than I am."

Yugi laughed nervously, gathering up the cards sprawled on his lap – most of them had formed into a neat pile in his graveyard. There were a couple magic face-down cards, but he never found an opportunity to use them which very well could have lead to his victory. As mentioned before: Yami was always one step ahead of him. "Well, I don't know about that… you were a Pharaoh, Yami. You were an expert at this game over three thousand years ago. You're the greatest duelist probably in the world in this time, too. I don't think I can hope to compete with that."

"Aibou," Yami said sternly. "You will succeed. Your skills are still evolving, and will only continue to. As of now, you're the most superior duelist I know of. I mean it."

Yugi glanced up shyly to his closest friend, smiling. "Thanks."

"What the…?"

"What's wrong, Jonouchi?" Yugi inquired to the blonde at the front of the van.

"Don't you feel it? The van is slowing down!"

"Eh?" As though on cue, the vehicle jerked as Jou tried to push on the gas pedal over and over in hopes of getting it to move. In a matter of moments, the van had stopped altogether in the middle of the deserted road. Honda had awoken and Anzu unplugged her iPod in curiosity with the lack of movement. Shizuka felt the only thing she could do was watch her brother as he began to panic.

"What's going on, Jonouchi?" Duke asked, blinking. Jou shook his head, grasping his hair, at a complete loss.

"I-I don't know! It's not low on gas or anything, and it was working just fine, and—"

"Oh. I know what we need to do," Honda beamed. "Jou, you stay in the driver's seat and try to get it working again. Everyone else, out!"

Despite their perplex, the group nodded and Duke threw open the door, letting himself and everyone out. Only a few cars passed by now and again, but they seemed to care less about the teens' predicament. Nice people.

The air was warm and the summer sun beamed down at their backs, causing sweat to form in just minutes from the full exposure. All the teens, save for Jonouchi, lined up behind the van, in between the hooks that connected the vehicle to the trailer.

"Are you ready, Jou? We're going to push it now!" Honda called, beckoning everyone to prepare.

"What?" Anzu shrieked. "We have to _push_ this thing? But… it's so heavy, not to mention the extra weight of the trailer…"

"Don't worry, Anzu," Duke smirked. "With the extra strength of us muscle-y guys… well, except Yugi, you have no reason to fear."

"Hey!" Yugi pouted, Yami chuckled, and Anzu rolled her eyes at the ponytailed man, but nodded.

Jou had given the okay for the group to push, and Honda turned to his waiting friends. "Alright guys. Once this thing starts up again, Jou may not be able to stop it for a while. So when it picks up, we'll have to make a run for it and _jump_ into the van, you hear me? I'll jump in first, since I'm closest to the door, and I'll catch you. But you _have _to run as fast as you can, otherwise you'll get left behind."

Yugi gulped audibly at the instructions received, which didn't escape Yami's notice. He nudged him gently with his elbow, "Aibou, it'll be alright. I'd never let you get left behind. In fact, why don't you move to my right so you're not the last one."

Yugi nodded slowly, maneuvering himself to the other side of Yami, who smiled reassuringly down for him.

"Okay, on three. One… two… _three!_" Upon Honda's command, all teens gathered their strength and pushed on the back of the van, which moved successfully, but slowly. It was tedious work and tiring, but now wasn't a time to stop and rest. Jonouchi inserted the keys and turned them over and over. Finally after the fifth turn, the motor began rumbling to life again, and the van started to move quickly on its own.

"Quick, now, _run_!" Honda hollered, jumping into the van through the open door. Duke jogged up to the door and hopped in. Next was Shizuka, who had to move a little faster and hopped on with the assistance of Honda's hand. Anzu ran, the door just inches away as Yugi and Yami quickly followed. With both hands of Honda and Duke, she too was able to jump on. Yugi attempted to reach behind and grab Yami's hand, but the older teen shook his head.

"Go ahead, Yugi, quickly! I'll only slow you down!" He said. Yugi bit his lip, but nodded reluctantly and fought to keep up with the van. His small legs, however, were not contributing at all in a positive way. He was gasping for air in his lungs at this point, and the van still evaded him. He gulped, panting, and gulped hard again. Was this it?

"_Aibou! _You can do it, _go!_" He heard Yami yell to him from behind. The taller had squeezed his eyes shut as he prayed to every higher being he knew of for a miracle.

It seemed his prayers were acknowledged as Yugi swung his arms rapidly, fighting. He swallowed, daring to pick up his feet and use any remaining strength he had left to go at his absolute fastest speed. It paid off. His small, sweat-coated hand grasped Honda and Duke's outstretched ones as they pulled him up, into the van. The small teen gasped, but took no time for himself to catch his breath until Yami was safely inside as well. He was on the edge of the door, his face falling to see the other fighting to keep up just as hard as he was. His lips soon curled into a bright smile, though, upon taking notice that Yami's legs were longer and he didn't seem like he was struggling all too much, though his face was red with heat and sweat. Yugi outstretched his hand, and Yami mirrored his movements as he sprinted to his fullest extent. Finally, their hands met along with Honda's assistance, and Yami was pulled safely into the van. Duke immediately thrust the door closed.

* * *

><p>In the little space there was on the floor of the van between Anzu and Duke's seats, Yami sat with Yugi clutched onto his black tank top, whimpering slightly, both breathing heavily from the exercise. Their energy was shot completely. Yami pressed a hand on the smaller's back, whispering that it was alright, but for some reason it caused Yugi to nuzzle more into Yami's chest – as though he feared Yami's words weren't true and he would disappear. Everyone observed closely, and Jonouchi glanced back occasionally due to his obligations to keep his eyes on the road.<p>

"Hey… Yug', you alright, man? It's okay. You both made it, bud." Jou attempted, smiling a little.

Yugi nodded slowly, sighing with fatigue as he embraced his Pharaoh tight. The chances of them making it were so unlikely. To little Yugi, that was just pure luck. Yami, however, laughed. Everything that had happened today was so crazy, it was strange _not_ to laugh… and unfortunately, unbeknownst to the group, it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so some confessions you guys should know about: I have absolutely <em>no<em> idea how cars/vans and such function, I've never had to push a broken down vehicle, I don't know Jou's house layout, and I have _no_ idea if it takes this long to get to the beaches of Japan. I guess it depends where these guys live... but yeah, I really have no clue. So sue me. XD It's my fanfic, anyway, so... I do whatever I like with it.**

**And yes, this story is a gradually-progressing, somewhat puzzleshipping fic. But it is mostly friendship-oriented, since there's so many people coming along for this trip and it's not just Yami and Yugi. You may even catch hints of Anzu/Duke. Hee hee. But yeah. I'll try to incorporate a little bit of everything to please everyone :)  
>And also, this chapter in particular was inspired by the movie Little Miss Sunshine. If you haven't seen that movie, you have not liiiived. Watch iiiiit. D;<strong>

**Reviews make me jump for joy! I've already got the second chapter written down in my journal, and I will update at my earliest convenience. Though it's not a promise, I will definitely try to make an effort to keep up with this story.**


	2. Yami's Discovery, and Arrival

**Woooh, on a roll~ Enjoy chapter two of "Rocks In Your Boots"!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the drive was smooth and lacking in any major obstacles following the breakdown of Jou's van. The early afternoon sun shone through the windows, making the inside glow. Little Yugi had practically passed out in Yami's arms from so much exhaustion, and now had his head under the taller's chin in a quiet snooze, back in their respective seats. Anzu would glance back occasionally to check up on Yugi, but she didn't seem to have a reason to worry. She smiled at the sight of Yami's arm around the sleeping boy and his other slender hand stroking his blonde locks to soothe, yet his gaze was always out the window. Upon noticing Anzu's watchful eye, Yami turned and smiled back, but not gathering that she was <em>really<em> smiling because it was an extremely _curious_ kind of affection Yami was openly displaying for the boy. Of course, they were yami and hikari, and it must be natural. But still… _questionable._ She turned back to look beyond her window, her music drowning out the world. Honda continued to glance at Yami and cuddling Yugi, feeling strangely awkward sitting next to the two. Nonetheless, he smirked at the former Pharaoh, and leaned in close.

"So, Yami," He began in a hushed murmur, and the spiky-haired teen turned at the mention of his name. "You and Yugi have gotten quite close in the last few months…"

Yami nodded slowly with a blank and emotionless stare, resuming his absentminded caressing of Yugi's hair and cheek.

"You play for the same team, then?"

Yami blinked, knitting his eyebrows in clear confusion. "What?"

Honda chuckled mysteriously, leaning back in his seat. The smirk never wavered. "_Nooothing_," he said in a sing-song voice.

But Yami wasn't done. Anything regarding himself and his Aibou, he did not let slide. "What are you talking about, Honda?"

Honda was very amused at the Pharaoh's confusion, seeming to expect this reaction from him as well. He leaned in again, whispering almost sinisterly, "So you're _gay_?"

"Of course I'm happy."

Honda chuckled low again, shaking his head. "No, Yami. Do you… like Yugi?"

"Of course I like him."

"In a friendly way, or romantic?"

Yami was speechless. Was Honda really inquiring that he liked his Aibou in that regard, or guys in general?

Oh Ra, yes, he was.

Yami looked down at the younger teen's face in his lap. His fingers lingered on a few stray strands of his blonde bangs, but his movements altogether had ceased. The question caught him off guard in every way possible, and he was forced to really think about it. When he did, he realized many unusual scenarios from the past bringing himself to a shocking conclusion about himself. He was never interested in Anzu who had carried obvious feelings for him a while back, and he never once really even had a second look at a girl before. No, he was constantly around Yugi, happy around Yugi, sharing deep contemplations with Yugi that he'd never share with anyone else. He had cried and screamed for Yugi when the Seal of Orichalcos had separated their souls from each other, he had held hands with Yugi countless times, touched him in affectionate ways, even told him on a couple occasions that he wanted to be with him forever. So that left the shocked teen to only one, true answer.

And yet, being the stubborn once-Pharaoh that he was, he turned to gaze out the window and grumbled: "Don't be ridiculous."

Honda snickered, turning to his own window and resting his chin in his palm. "Whatever you say, _Pharaoh_." He was going to humorously add something else to that sentence, but decided that was pushing a little past Yami's invisible boundaries in terms of what he was willing to let slide in a conversation… and a warning as to what topics or remarks _really_ pissed him off. The remark would have easily earned him a trip to the Shadow Realm for a while.

"Hey Honda, dude, I'm _right here_. 'Sup. Lay off Yami." Duke scolded, turning in his seat to face the brunette. There was an awkward silence as Duke slowly raised two fingers and jabbed Honda in the eyes, who yelled at the small jolt of pain that followed from it.

"What the _hell_, Duke? I was just having some fun!"

"Whatever."

"Hey hey, keep it down back there. Yugi is sleepin', ya know. Don't want him to be mad at us for waking him up after the stress he had to go through today."

"Well, we all had to go through that stress, he's not the only one." Honda sighed, crossing his arms. The comment brought a flick in the temple from Yami, who glared warningly at him.

"Honda started it. He's picking on Yami." Duke said casually, folding his arms as well.

Jou was watching everything through the mirror attached just a little above him. He rolled his eyes at the childish behavior being displayed by his two friends.

"Lay off, Honda." He said nonchalantly, his focus turned back to the road.

"That's what I told him," Duke grumbled, shaking his head to himself.

"Shut up, Duke. Just shut up," Honda sighed. Then both teens tensed and cheeks flamed with embarrassment and shame upon hearing Shizuka giggle at them in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>"We made it, everyone!" Jonouchi cheered to the sleepy teens in the van, pumping his fists. Nearly everyone had fallen into a short nap except for Yami, who still dwelled silently over his recently discovered homosexuality. Jou parked the vehicle in an empty campsite, a perfect fit for the van and the small trailer they had. A picnic table was set off to the side, as well as a firepit dug in the ground. That would definitely be put to good use in the evening hours. Jou pulled out the keys, and the van died down. He jumped out just as everyone began waking up and practically flopping themselves out of the comfort of their seats and into wood-and-beach scented air. Although their camp was set in the woods, lucky for them, a widespread beach also lay just over a hill a little ways down.<p>

Yami and Yugi were the only ones still yet to exit the van. Yugi seemed to be in a deep slumber, not even awakening at Jou's hollering about "the glories of nature" and the car doors slamming. He looked down at the boy's perfect, sleeping form a minute more, sighing heavily. He liked Yugi. _A lot_. Was there something to be this week about it, then? But wait… Yugi had always had feelings for Anzu. So he wasn't interested in guys, was he? The Pharaoh sighed. Never once in his life has he felt so vulnerable.

Well, whatever. Nothing had to be revealed now—in due time. Yami caressed a thumb over Yugi's cheek. "Aibou," He prodded gently. "Aibou, we're here."

Yugi crinkled his nose at the disturbance of his slumber, but he couldn't complain – it was a very pleasant disturbance. He moaned groggily, raising his head from Yami's lap and bringing himself a long-awaited stretch, but he didn't get very far with how closed in the van was. He rubbed his tired eyes.

"What did you say, Yami?" He yawned.

"We've arrived, Aibou." He chuckled.

"Oh!"

The boy had just now taken notice that everyone had exited the van, and the vehicle was parked in a very woodsy area. His glazed eyes had become wide with anticipation, and he immediately hopped to the door and opened it, loving the scents in the air he was greeted with that spoke of campfires and beaches. Yami laughed from where he was still seated as Yugi jumped out and threw himself at Jonouchi. It was meant to be a nice, friendly hug, but the small teen had forgotten that Jou always turned it into a not-so-pleasant experience by locking his arm around Yugi's neck and giving him a rough noogie. The boy grit his teeth, trying desperately to pull the blonde's strong arm away, but to no avail. That was the kind of fun that Jou always had pleasure extracting.

Yami smiled, finally raising himself and meeting the group at the door of the van before stepping down into the beauty of the environment. He was distracted by all the trees surrounding them and the other campers that surrounded them, until he heard Yugi's whiny voice. "_Jonouchiiiiiii, _I'm so hungry! We've been driving for so long…"

This earned him a giggle from the two girls, and causing Yugi to blush slightly, but he knew what he wanted – he wanted food, _now_.

Jonouchi threw his head back and laughed, then shook a fist in Yugi's face with a wide smirk. "Got it, Yug'! It's burgers and corn tonight!"

"YES!" Yugi jumped up and down, ecstatic, with the innocence of a small child who was happy to get their favorite food or candy. He was just about to retreat to the back of the van and pull out the cooking utensils, but Jou had pulled him back into another oxygen-squeezing headlock, and another noogie. Yugi wasn't sure how much of that torture he could take before his perfectly-spiked hair would become flat.


	3. Drowning

**I decided to make this an 8-part story instead of 7, since the gang arrived in the second chapter instead of the first. Enjoy chapter 3 of "Rocks In Your Boots"!**

* * *

><p>The evening hours for the gang came and went. They all feasted with burgers and corn for dinner, just as Jonouchi had promised. Anzu, however, ended up doing most of the cooking, but Jou did contribute his part with his grilling skills passed down from his father. It was especially delectable for little Yugi, who practically had five stomachs and scarfed it down instantly.<p>

As the sun began to sleep, the group decided to plan locations for bedding. It was forecasted to be clear and warm all week long (it seemed like just pure luck that Jonouchi had picked the perfect week for this trip), and Yugi happily offered to set up a tent outside and partner up with Yami, as they always did in the past. The once-Egyptian would have blushed at the thought, but kept his composure. They had always shared the same bed, so what was different?

The trailer they had was long with the ends sticking out, which was where the two beds were covered. Inside, there was a small seating area that could be pulled out a bit more to create a couch, and a good extra sleeping place for one person. Jou and Honda took one mattress on one side of the trailer, while Anzu and Shizuka took the other. Duke was isolated and left with the couch.

When that was solved, the group settled down to making s'mores. Stories were shared and much laughter usually followed between the seven friends. And then soon afterwards, everyone bid their goodnights and retreated to their sleeping areas.

Inside their tent, Yugi slipped on his pajama pants while Yami sat cross-legged on his sleeping bag and messing around with a flashlight, graciously borrowed from Anzu. Yugi crawled into his own separate sleeping bag, which touched Yami's due to the small space they had in the tent. He smiled at seeing Yami look so absentminded as he continuously switched the flashlight on and off.

"Having fun with that?"

Yami chuckled. "Very much so. But now it seems I have to pay a little more attention to my Aibou, ne?"

Yugi hummed, snuggling his face in his pillow and watching as Yami switched off the flashlight for good. Even in the darkness, the elder teen could see the outline of Yugi's small arm reaching up, outstretched, waiting for Yami to end their favorite newfound, nightly ritual. Yami did just so by bending over and embracing the smaller, lightly brushing his lips over Yugi's forehead, and whispering something Egyptian that Yugi still had yet to figure out. Nonetheless, the boy loved how smoothly it rolled off the once-Pharaoh's tongue. Whatever it was, it had a lovely effect in making him fall asleep almost instantly.

Day One was concluded.

* * *

><p>"…Then I call the Dark Magician!"<p>

Honda narrowed his eyes at his blonde friend. "I thought only Yugi had that card. Where the hell did you get that?"

"It _is_ Yugi's card. He let me borrow it for this duel while we went to the showers," Jou grinned cheekily. "Dark Magician attacks your White Magical Hat guy."

"Pft. Whatever."

"I think you _are_ very good at this game, Honda-kun," Shizuka encouraged to the brunette, who blushed at her enthusiasm for him. "I'm sure you would have had more luck if my brother didn't practically _beg_ Yugi to let him borrow his Dark Magician."

"Hey!" Jou widened his eyes at his younger sister. "Who's side are you on, anyway?"

Shizuka giggled. "No one's… I'm just giving Honda-kun some confidence in himself, is all."

"Hear that?" Honda grinned.

"Honda, I swear…" Jou grumbled under his breath about how he would gladly "pull his spleen out of his throat" if he moved another inch closer to his sister.

"I'm back!" All heads turned from the heated duel to the trailer door, where Yugi walked in, rubbing a towel in his naturally-spiked hair. He smiled in greeting to his friends. "How's the game going?"

"Jou is, of course, winning with your card." Duke smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's kicking my ass so far in this game," Honda sighed. "I guess I need a little more practice, or tips on thinking strategically. Or something like that. Hey, Jou? I surrender, I think Anzu's almost done with breakfast."

"Why are you making her do all the cooking, anyway, Jou?" Yugi inquired, pouting at the thought of his lovely friend having to do all the work.

"'Cause I suck at cooking, except grilling. Don't worry, Yug', we talked about it beforehand and she said she was fine with making our meals. Anyway, you're absolutely _right_, Honda! It is foolish to go into a game like this with an empty stomach!"

"You said it, bro! I need some meat to fuel my brain!"

Yugi giggled at his friends, the towel now resting on his shoulders as he approached the group. "Hey Jou, can I at least have Dark Magician back? He's very important to me."

Jou paused his speech about how "food leads to one's triumph," and blinked down at the small teen. "Oh! Sure, here. Thanks for letting me borrow it to kick some Honda ass."

Another giggle escaped from Yugi as he took his rare card back. "It's no problem. Next time, though, you should give Honda a chance. I'm not giving you Dark Magician when that time comes."

"Ah, fine. I still have my beautiful Red Eyes Black Dragon, anyway. That's my triumph card!" Jou said, raising his fist with a determined smile.

Yugi furrowed his brows. "Why did you ask me for Dark Magician, then? Red Eyes is almost just as powerful."

Jou shrugged, and Yugi laughed awkwardly.

"Hey, guys! Breakfast is ready!" The group heard the female teens' voice call outside the trailer.

"I call first serving!" Jou announced, bounding out of the trailer door. Everyone else followed, yelling "no fair!" and "you suck, Jonouchi!" Yugi and Yami were abandoned, but both stared at each other and smiled, shrugging.

"Let's get some food. I hear after breakfast, they were planning to go down to the beach." Said Yami, standing up from his place on the small couch where Duke had slept the previous night.

"Really? Awesome, let's go!" Yugi beamed, taking Yami's hand, both exiting the trailer and being greeted with small salads, steamed rice, and omelets for each member of the group.

"Wow, Anzu! This is fantastic!" Yugi gushed, smiling wide as they seated themselves at the picnic table. There was hardly any wood visible, as the table was covered with delicious food. Anzu smiled while drying her hands off after her hard work, seating herself with the rest of the gang. "Thank you, Yugi! I try."

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone cheered, and dug in.

* * *

><p>Soon after breakfast, it was in definite order to check out the beach. The air was fresh with salt water, and the sun was warm. There wasn't a cloud in sight as far as the eye could see. Thankfully, everyone remembered to bring their swimming gear, so no one had an excuse not to go – not that anyone wanted to be left behind, anyway.<p>

"Look at that, you guys!" Yugi's eyes sparkled once they reached the top of the sandy hill. Down that hill was the ocean. The waves pushed and pulled gently, and much of the beach was occupied by the hundreds of other campers, people of all ages. It was truly a magnificent sight. For a minute, the entire group marveled at it, until Yugi suddenly took off running down the hill, waving his arms around frantically.

"Last one to get to the ocean is an ugly Hungry Burger!*" He hollered.

"Aibou, don't insult the cards! I thought I taught you better!" At first Yami was miffed, but his joyfulness at being at such a nice place like this with his friends got the better of him. He rolled his eyes, smirking, then took off running down the hill, though slightly too late. His friends had bolted straight for the ocean as soon as Yugi had said what he said. It seemed he was going to be the ugly Hungry Burger. It slowed him down even more when his laughter escaped at Jou screaming "_OH MY GOD, MY FEET! HOT! HOT!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Looooooooserrrrr!<em>" Yugi said playfully and created an "L" shape with his fingers to his forehead at Yami, who had just caught up in the ocean with the rest of his friends. He was hesitant in letting his black trunks get as soaked as they were, but decided: Heck, it's the beach, this is what it's all about. Yami narrowed his eyes at Yugi as he crossed his arms.

"Not my fault you insulted the cards. I'm very disappointed in you, Aibou." There was a hint of playfulness in his voice, allowing Yugi to breathe. He didn't have to feel the wrath of Yami after all.

"Sorry," He stuck out his tongue cutely. "Well, I'm going deeper!" He grinned at the group, diving down into the ocean. Yami outstretched a hand slightly, not sure if that was a good idea… but trusting his Aibou knew what he was doing.

"Is that a really good idea?" Shizuka glanced worriedly at the shadow of Yugi's small form swimming under the water, going farther and farther into unknown territory.

"I was just wondering the same thing," Yami frowned, crossing his arms again as he stood hip-deep in the ocean. "I have a bad feeling…"

"S-someone should get him! He's going too far!" Anzu cried, beginning to wade through the water, herself, upon seeing that Yugi had not yet come up for air. "Yugi!"

"Oh, shit! Yugi!" Jou called desperately for his friend, but there no sign yet of spiked hair. He growled, thrusting out an arm in front of Anzu. "Anzu, it's too dangerous. I'll get him."

Just as Jou began making his way to Yugi, Shizuka caught everyone by surprise as she rapidly swung her arms on the surface of the water and dove under.

"SHIZUKA! COME BACK!" Jonouchi screamed, fearing the worst. By now, though, she had traveled too far on Yugi's trail. "Oh god, oh god… if she drowns…" Jou grit his teeth, diving in after his sister. _I can't let that happen!_

Meanwhile, for Shizuka, the lessons she had for swimming was definitely no waste of time. She came up, gasping for air, only to dive under again. The sun made the water clear and easy to see through, and she turned her head in every direction, looking for a glimmer of hope for Yugi. She came back up to the surface, gasping excitedly when she had spotted his figure floating in deep blue space. He had been taken by the undertow, and it seemed he had lost oxygen before he could get back to the surface.

"_Shizuka!_" She heard her brother call in a panic just a little bit away, but she ignored him.

"Yugi… hold on…" She whispered, grabbing a lungful of air, and diving under again. The saltwater stung her eyes, so she settled with opening them briefly and closing them when needed to see where she was going. She saw Yugi's closest hand floating adrift, and his eyes shut peacefully. Shizuka took that hand before cradling the rest of him and pushing them both upwards to the surface. By the time she had gone through this entire process, Jou had caught up to her.

"Jonouchi! I have Yugi," She said softly with pride, but Jou didn't it take it lightly.

"Shizuka, what the _hell_ were you _thinking_? I could have lost you, _forever!_"

"I'm sorry, Jonouchi, but Yugi needed to be saved," she said tearfully.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here, it's way too deep!"

Honda, Yami, Duke and Anzu were already waiting at shore when Jou and Shizuka came back with the unconscious boy.

"Yugi!" Yami cried, falling to his knees as Jou gently lay him down on the warm sand.

"He's okay," Jou said. "He's just unconscious. He got pulled by the undertow."

"Let me try something," Honda sighed, moving between Yami and Jou, placing his hands firmly on Yugi's bare chest. He sucked in a deep breath and pumped hard several times. He grit his teeth, watching Yugi's face for any sign of consciousness. When each attempt failed, he sat back.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Jou asked, grasping his hair roughly.

"You've _never_ had to save a drowned person?" Duke asked, almost shocked.

"No, _never!_ Have _you?_"

While each male teen bickered, Yami watched Yugi's face, biting his lower lip. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. Arguing was getting them _nowhere_, and Yugi's life was still at risk. Yugi's _life!_

Yami leaned over and held Yugi's cheeks in his palms, not once second guessing himself as he opened Yugi's mouth and placed his own over it. The argument had died as each member of the group looked over to Yami's performance of CPR, shedding their hope into this one act. Yami pushed oxygen in a number of times, compressed, then placed his mouth over Yugi's once more. Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting and hoping, Yami had pulled away to compress and Yugi had started coughing water. The group cheered and crowded around the finally-conscious boy, smiling happily as Yugi's eyes opened to reveal his violet orbs. He looked around slightly, smiling weakly in return to each of the faces he was greeted with.

"Hey, guys," He croaked, before heaving a stream of coughs, which caused more ocean water to emerge from him. Anzu took him in a tight embrace, her eyes teary with joy at seeing her friend alive and well.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed, making patterns in the sand with a twig he had found lying around on the beach. He was at the farthest point one could be from the ocean as he watched his friends play a game of volleyball up ahead. Shizuka and Yami were the only ones that decided to stay behind alongside the small teen, not very interested in receiving a rough greeting of the ball in their faces.<p>

"So… who saved me, exactly?" Yugi asked curiously, now beginning on making circular shapes in the sand. It didn't escape his notice when he saw Yami turn his head out of the corner of his eye at the question.

Shizuka smiled, lounging back with her legs outstretched on her respective orange and pink towel she had brought. "It was kind of a mix between Jonouchi, me, Honda, and Yami over there."

"Oh, really? Who did what?" Yugi was especially intrigued now, wondering to what extent his friends had gone to save his life.

"Well," Shizuka tapped her chin. "Me and Jonouchi jumped in the ocean to save you and pull you back… Honda tried to compress several times. Then Yami came in and performed CPR _and_ compression. I'd say he was the most heroic." She smiled, turning to Yugi, who had a small blush painted on his cheeks at the mention of Yami performing CPR with him. In other words, their lips…

Yugi shook his head roughly at his thoughts. That wasn't important! It was what had to be done in order to sustain his life. Surely Yami wasn't thinking of that at the time. But still…

Meanwhile, although on the outside Yami was calm, inside his thoughts were spinning.

_Oh Ra. I practically kissed Yugi!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>* = <strong>_**In case you guys didn't know, Hungry Burger is a card. Me and my friend were making fun of it the other day, so I decided to use it for this. ;)  
>Stay tuned for the next chapter! <strong>


	4. Bear Encounter

**Is hiking considered life-threatening? **

**I guess we'll found out.**

* * *

><p>The next day around noon, Yami and Yugi were suspending their laundry on a clothesline, allowing the wind to take over the drying process after already giving them a thorough hand washing. Soon, some old sheets that were pulled out also were hung that simply needed to be dusted off some.<p>

"Oy! Jonouchi! Honda! You can do your work with the sheets now!" Yugi called to the two males who were engaged in yet another game inside the trailer. The silence that followed after Yugi's announcement, however, didn't last long as they came bolting out the door with thick wooden paddles, whooping like wild animals as Yugi stepped aside to let them paddle the living hell out of the sheets. He giggled as he watched a few moments more of them pounding mercilessly until he felt compelled to fully step away from the area after coughing from the dust. There was no question that it was working – Yugi could easily see all the collected dust over the years flinging out into the air with each hit. Yugi sighed lightly, approaching the small set of stairs leading up to the door of the trailer, and seating himself there, resting his face in his hands. Duke was currently taking a nap on the couch inside and Anzu and Shizuka had left a while ago to take a walk on the beach. They were also going to request some more firewood on their way back, since the group had run out. Yami, Yugi, Honda and Jou were left with the laundry. It was a peaceful start for the day, but Yugi was getting bored easily. There had to be _something_ exciting they could do today.

It seemed Yugi's friends were hesitant on doing anything major, though, after yesterday's scary drowning experience. And Yugi certainly didn't blame them. They were convinced that bad karma was out to get them this week after all these bad occurrences. It seemed like it was very probable – they didn't see it happening to any other campers, as far as they knew. Why them?

Yugi glanced up upon seeing Yami approach him and seating himself on the ground next to Yugi's place on the steps, watching Jou and Honda's paddling rampage on the sheets from afar.

"Well, at least they're enjoying themselves." He smiled.

Yugi also smiled a little, turning to watch his friends taking violent measures on the poor sheets, and breaking out in a giggle. "Yeah, they really are."

There was a comfortable silence for a moment between the two, until Yami flicked a suddenly serious glance at his companion. "You alright, Aibou? You seem a little quiet today."

"Hm?" Yugi looked down to meet Yami's worried gaze, and gave the Pharaoh a half-smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just some stuff on my mind is all."

"May I inquire as to what _kind_ of _stuff?_" Yami asked, his brows raising.

But Yugi only shrugged, and his attention was focused on his two friends up ahead again. "Just, stuff. Not anything super important."

"Nothing you think about is not important, Aibou," Yami smiled gently, causing the young teen's cheeks to warm. He then sighed lightly once more, and the feel of the atmosphere around the two males suddenly changed to something more solemn as Yugi confessed the one thought that had been clouding his mind all through last night and up to now: "It was scary… really, _really_ scary… getting pulled underwater and drowning like that…"

Yami nodded, looking up distantly and stretching out his legs. "It was very scary for us, too."

"I just," Yugi continued, hugging his knees. "I thought I'd never see you all again. I was being dumb and not thinking clearly about what could have happened to me in waters that deep… and I paid the price. It was kind of like that time when I was caught in the fire. I was so driven to complete the Millennium Puzzle, to reassemble your spirit, to see you again. That day changed me so much. And then yesterday, I thought I wouldn't survive to tell you how much I—"

Yugi cut himself off _immediately_. How was he going to finish that sentence? _Dammit, Yugi, not thinking straight _again!

Meanwhile, Yami's heart was doing backflips as he turned to Yugi with hope glimmering in his crimson eyes. "Tell me how much you…?" He asked slowly.

Yugi shook his head furiously, turning away to conceal his unwelcomed deep blush that had formed. "N-nothing," he stammered. "I-I… just… uh… I think I just heard Jou call me over, I-I better go help them!" Yami watched as Yugi jumped down from the steps and jogged to the other two teens, who ceased their paddling and raised their eyebrows as Yugi spoke to them of something Yami was not in earshot of. After some kind of negotiation, Yugi was given a paddle from Honda. Yami assumed he had asked to switch places with beating the sheets for a while, just to have an excuse to be away from Yami. The blush hadn't escaped the Pharaoh's noticing, too, and he smirked. Yugi was keeping something _very _interesting from him, and he felt some c confidence in guessing what it was. But then again, it wasn't a good time to assume, either. It was bound to be revealed sooner or later, and it could surprise him. Watching a moment more, he then got up from the ground and entered the trailer to grab himself a snack.

* * *

><p>When Anzu and Shizuka returned from their excursion along with bundles of new firewood in their arms, Yugi jumped for joy and threw himself at Anzu's arm.<p>

"_Anzuuuuu! _Can we go hiking today, _please?_" He entreated, and Anzu raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

Yugi also raised his brows, releasing his hold on her arm. "Why not?" He wondered.

"Well, Yugi," She started calmly, approaching the firepit with Shizuka and dropping the firewood inside. Yugi followed closely behind as she spoke: "You nearly gave us all a heart attack yesterday by drowning, almost dying if it weren't for Shizuka and Yami's help in particular. I just don't know, things haven't been going so smoothly for our little gang. A hike could put us at risk for other potential danger."

"Well… but we also can't just sit around for the rest of the week, right? That's what camping is all about. You have to do these things, going on beaches, hiking, biking… don't you think? Besides," Yugi grinned. "We've all been through a lot of life-threatening stuff just from Duel Monsters. How is the great outdoors really any different, y'know?"

There was a small silence as Anzu thought over Yugi's words. It was true. They had been kidnapped, robbed of cards or millennium items, stuck in a cyberspace world for days, nearly died _in_ cyberspace world, lost their souls for some time, and so, so much more. "I suppose. But Yugi…"

"Don't worry, Anzu," Yugi squeaked a little at feeling Yami's hand suddenly on his shoulder. The taller smiled. "I'm sure a hike through the woods really wouldn't be so life threatening. As long as there are no Rare Hunters at work with shadow magic again, stalking us. Which I highly doubt this time."

"Maybe we should get a Guide or something," Shizuka wondered softly.

Anzu sighed again, turning to the two waiting males. "Yeah, you're right. We have been through _a lot _worse," she laughed. "But _everyone_ stays close. _No one_ gets left behind, yeah?"

Yugi raised his arms and cheered, taking Anzu in a hug. "Thanks, Anzu! I better tell the others!" Yugi ran off, yelling "_adventuuuuure!_", to which Yami had to chuckle.

"I swear, that Yugi. He never gets tired of going into dangerous situations." Anzu giggled, taking a metal fork and poking at a few logs to get them in the position she wanted.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Yami replied, digging his hands in his pockets as he continued to eye the enthusiastic boy in the middle of explaining their plan to Jou, Honda and Duke.

"The virtual world of card games, though, is still equivalent to the danger nature brings. I just hope we don't run into any hungry bears." Anzu muttered.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we have to carry all this shit?" Jou grumbled, adjusting the blue monster-sized backpack on his shoulders.<p>

"Anzu wanted to make sure we have plenty of food and water just in case we get lost during the hike," Shizuka smiled sweetly, patting her brother on the arm.

"She worries _way_ too much. How the hell am I going to be able to keep up on this hike with all this junk?" Jou groaned.

"We all have to carry this 'junk.' Stop complaining, Jonouchi. Anzu's only thinking ahead. Watch us get lost and you'll be on your knees, kissing Anzu's feet." Duke smirked.

"_Don't jinx it! _I don't want to kiss her feet, gross." Jou stuck out his tongue, cringing at the thought.

"… Well I wasn't saying it literally, but okay …"

"Ready!" Anzu smiled, emerging from the trailer with her own pink and yellow backpack.

"Let's go!" Yugi beckoned excitedly, waving a hand and motioning to the entrance of the woods.

* * *

><p>The group had walked a little over half a mile into the woods along the nature trail, which wasn't at all occupied by other campers, but little rodents and other small animals on occasion. After a while of walking with no surprises, everyone was able to breathe and know they were safe. Surely many campers had hiked along this trail, too.<p>

There came a point where Yugi outstretched his arms in front of the group, making everyone stop in their walking. "Guys, listen. What's that?"

"What's what?" Jou asked in the back of the party. Yugi quickly shooshed him, and the group fell silent. A roaring and spraying kind of noise sounded off in the distance, and Yami smiled.

"Sounds like a waterfall." He noted.

Yugi's face brightened so much his cheeks hurt, and it put the sun's shine to mortification. "C'mon, let's check it out!"

The group obeyed Yugi's wishes, and continued on the nature path. The rushing sound of the falls became more distinct as the gang came closer to its place of location. Finally, after some time of following the path, they had arrived. Yugi shoved back a fallen bamboo tree and got a good look at a beautiful waterfall crashing down into a large pond, which thinned to a stream as the water rushed along into a separate path in the woods. The group took it all in, loving the feel of water specks being sprayed at their bare skin on a warm summer day such as this one.

"Why don't we have a rest here?" Anzu smiled, brushing past Yugi and leading the group to edge of the falls.

"Wait, Anzu, hold on," she tuned upon hearing Duke's unsure voice, who had bent down to read a sign planted in the ground, put in only just recently from what he read about the date. "Asian Black Bear last seen here… well, two days ago. The day we arrived." His eyes widened a little, and Anzu was suddenly flicking furtive glances all around her.

"Do you think it's good to be here, then…?" Shizuka asked, raising a finger to her lips as worry crossed her face. "That was so recently…"

"Nah, don't worry. That was two days ago. That bear is long gone by now." Jou said, waving a hand dismissingly.

"Don't be so naïve, Jonouchi! It could still be lingering around for all we know!" Honda scolded, smacking Jou right upside the back of his head, causing the blonde to lose his footing and stumbling forward into the open space from the impact.

"You idiot! Don't do that again, I could have had a rough meeting with the ground there!" Jou hollered, turning to face Honda and shaking a fist at him.

"But Honda is right, Jou," Yugi said, creasing his eyebrows. "We should be careful… animals of all kinds probably come here to drink water. Including big, giant ones. Asian Black Bears, I hear, are really unpredictable."

"Nonsense. This area is cleared, it's fine!" Jou sighed heavily, approaching Yugi and ruffling his spiked hair, who in turn whined and tried to push his hand away in protest. "Besides, I ain't scared of no bears. They should be scared of _me! _I'm the great _Jonouchi! _The indestructible! The human, living incarnation of Exodia, the Forbidden One!"

Yami stared at Jonouchi as he continued to gloat, sitting on the ground and looking rather unamused. "The living incarnation of Exodia the Forbidden One?" He muttered with strong disbelief, resting his cheek in his hand.

"You heard me! C'mon, Mother Nature, give me your best shot and we'll see who triumphs!" He called to whatever inhabited the forest, walking off into an isolated area with his fists pumping.

"There he goes again," Honda sighed, sitting on the ground with the others who had taken out their water bottles to quench their thirst before total dehydration hit.

"Give me your best shot!"

"Who does he think he's even talking to? God, he sounds almost drunk." Duke chuckled, shaking his head. Yugi shrugged, taking in another chug of water.

When Jonouchi received no answer from whomever he was addressing in the woods, he turned to face the group. "Ha! See? Nature itself fears my presence." He smirked, folding his arms with a satisfied nod.

And suddenly, in that very moment, everyone's eyes bulged and Yugi's water bottle had slipped through his grip with a loud _clank_ of metal meeting dirt. "Uh, Jonouchi…"

"No bear, what'd I tell you all! Guess it's turned into chicken." He laughed loudly at his own little joke, seeming to not notice the stares he was receiving.

"Jonouchi…" Yugi tried again.

"You guys are _all_ safe with me around! I'll tell ya, that bear ought to be runnin' when he sees me!"

"Jonouchi!"

"_What, _Yug'?"

"S-stop… basking in your glory… and look behind you!" Honda said, pointing an index finger directly behind Jonouchi's miffed stance.

"Eh? What're you guys so uptight about suddenly—HOLY…" He had turned around, and there, standing and staring at the group in a fierce manner, was an Asian Black Bear.

"What are the odds..." Duke whispered, biting his lip.

Once Anzu had started getting up and running out of first instinct, the bear threw it's mouth open and gave a loud roar, before breaking out into a chase.

"HOLY SHIT, _RUN!_" Jou screamed, and no one protested. Each teen followed Anzu, not even bothering to take the nature trail back to camp. Their bare legs came in rough contact with the plants as they bolted into the woods, the bear not far behind.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, what have I done, I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie!" Jonouchi screamed, biting his lower lip and holding back hysterical sobbing, but it was no use. The tears were already out.

"Guys, this way!" Yami hollered. Everyone followed whatever commands were thrown out, _anything_ that could potentially lead them to safety. Yami lead them through more of the jungle-like path they were creating, until they had spotted the nature trail again that would lead them back to camp. Would the bear follow them all the way there, was the question.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi cried, catching up to the taller teen's side, who instinctively grabbed his hand and dragged the boy along at incredible speed.

"J-Jonouchi, I'm getting tired!" Shizuka called to her brother, who immediately did the same as Yami with Yugi and reached back for her hand. Gritting his teeth and trying to keep his composure for the sake of being brave for his sister, he tugged her along with him. Duke followed this trend forming and took Anzu, and Honda being happy to run at his own pace.

* * *

><p>The bear had slowed down to a stop long ago, giving up on its victims. But the group of teens refused to stop running until they had made it back to camp. Once they did make it safely back to their campsite, dirt and sweat coating them completely, each teen groaned loudly and collapsed, scattered on all parts of the ground, their breathing heavy and hearts racing at inhuman speed.<p>

"O-oh… Christ… w-why did…?" Duke panted, and gave up on trying to ask his question. It was formed completely in his head, but he was too exhausted to ask anything verbally at this point. It seemed like no one was in the mood for taking more energy to hold a conversation, either.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon and evening hours had passed. During that time, each member of the group decided to go to the showers and wash up once they were able to think clearly and breathe normally again. Once the nighttime hours had kicked in, they sat by the fire in silence. They had skipped dinner, as the recent events had caused them to lose their appetite. They were left with only the sounds of the crackling fire in front of them.<p>

Honda sighed. "Okay. We have to discuss this at some point. What the _hell_ was that, seriously? _Why_ did that bear attack us? Not like we were doing anything to provoke it."

"I told you, Asian Black Bears have a tendency to randomly attack… from what I heard. Guess it was true." Yugi frowned, hugging his knees as he stared aimlessly into the dancing flames.

More silence followed. Anzu sighed, rubbing her knees, and smiling. It was obviously forced, but it was nice to see a smile, anyway. No one had smiled ever since the waterfall. "Who wants some s'mores? I'm getting kinda hungry now." She offered.

Yugi hesitantly raised his hand, his face ducked in his knees. "I guess I will…"

"I'll take one," Yami added. Finally, everyone was nodding their heads in agreement, and Anzu smiled again – it was genuine this time, as she reached into the bag of marshmellows and grabbed some forks to the side, offering each member one of each.

Yami watched in his peripheral vision as Yugi accepted the marshmellow and fork, but didn't hold it over the fire. He only buried his face in his knees more. The boy seemed like he was still traumatized, and Yami didn't blame him. Scary crap.

"Here, Aibou," he said gently, placing a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I'll roast your marshmellow for you."

Yugi's face emerged halfway to glance up at Yami. The taller could see the tears stained on his cheeks in the firelight. He sighed inwardly, leaning over and pressing his lips in the smaller's hair. "C'mon, Aibou."

Nodding slowly, Yugi handed Yami the fork, and Yami held both his and Yugi's marshmellows over the fire, turning them slightly until they turned a perfect golden color. He pursed his lips, determined to cheer up his Aibou by making the most delicious s'more to ever grace his tastebuds.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, poor gang. They've gone through quite a mess already – and the week isn't even over yet! <strong>

**Reviews would be very much appreciated. You guys already know they give me warm-fuzzies.**


	5. Sunburn

**I got a sunburn once.**

**It hurt to take showers…**

* * *

><p>The next day in camp started fairly normal: The group woke up, Anzu made breakfast which was instantly devoured, and they all made plans to go down to the beach again, as long as Yugi promised not to have a repeat of the last beach trip, which he did vow. He himself had no desire for experiencing drowning again, granted the trauma everyone was going through the past few days, anyway. Things were still not quite turning in their favor, but they hoped today would be the day that their bad karma would come to it's end.<p>

And not only that, but the air seemed to grow increasingly tense between the friends. Small and rather pointless arguments were bubbling more and more easily, and Yugi in particular noticed and figured it was mostly out of fatigue. The only ones behaving themselves were himself, Yami, and Shizuka. When the majority of the group was getting riled up easily, though, it had an invisible ripple effect even on the neutral. Things were just awkward with each other in general. Anzu, however, did try to her best to keep everyone settled down and together, and she was admired for that.

It was like life's rollercoaster, endless and unpredictable.

The Thursday of that week was agonizing with heat. There was no cloud, no wind. Just _heat_. "All the more reason to go down to the beach," Jou had said that morning. In swimsuits and all, the gang headed down and straight to the inviting waters. After giving themselves thorough cooling relief, Jou and Duke set up their giant umbrella on shore and their own individual towels, and lounged. Yugi had coaxed Yami and Shizuka to join him in sand castle building, although that wasn't how the plan turned out in the end at all. They ended up piling layers upon layers in one single spot, forming a giant mountain – although, according to Yami, apparently it was an unusually tall _pyramid _– of sand, with a lone withered leaf to top it off.

There was, however, one crucial thing they were forgetting.

"Jou, hand me some sunscreen, would you?" Duke asked, his hand outstretched as he lie lazily on his towel next to blonde under the umbrella, who was seated next to their bag of random assortments they brought down with them. Jou sighed and sat up, dug through the bag on Duke's request, paused, blinking, then dug some more.

"Uh… Duke…" He bit his lip.

"Yeah?"

"We… didn't bring the sunscreen on this trip."

"You're kidding."

"No…"

"You're not messing with me here."

"Nope."

A heavy sigh escaped Duke's lips as he adjusted his sunglasses. It was just one unfortunate thing after another. Suddenly then, he threw himself up into seated position. "Shit!"

"What? What?" Jou panicked.

"Everyone else… especially Yugi and Shizuka… they're in _full exposure_ out there, and they don't have _anything_ on them to protect their skin."

"Well, Yami's skin will just tan a bit, though," Jou mumbled.

"Yugi? Your sister? They have more sensitive skin, don't they? Remember what happened last time we forgot sunscreen—"

"Crap, you're right," Jou hissed. "Yugi! Shizuka! Get over here!" He called to the two teens who were currently laughing as they sprayed each other with sand. The trio turned to Jou, raising confused brows, but stood up and entered the shade of the umbrella.

"What's the matter, Jou?" Yugi asked.

"I ban you from playing in the sun."

Yugi laughed. "How can you _ban_ me from playing in the sun?"

"You'll get a _bad_ sunburn, Yug'. You remember what happened last time we played out in full sunlight exposure for six hours without putting on sunscreen?"

Yugi bit his lower lip as he recalled. He couldn't deny the truth of what Jou had reminded him. He had gotten sunburned so bad that he felt crippled for a week. Any sort of body movement had brought him a nice, hefty shot of pain.

"Well, then, I'll just put on some sunscreen," he shrugged, making his way to the bag.

"We forgot it." Duke sighed.

"Oh," Yugi chewed at his lip more, glancing at Jou who shook his head. The spiky-haired teen sighed lightly. "Well, I may get sunburned, but… I can't also _not_ play in the sun, it's the beach! Oh well!" He shrugged again, giving a wave to his friends who stared at him wide-eyed as he ran away and rejoined with Yami. It shocked them even more so when Shizuka giggled went along with it, too!

"I'm going in the ocean to see what Honda's up to." She smiled, running off herself, despite Jonouchi's protests.

Duke's eyesight followed Shizuka and then to the ocean, where he spotted Anzu's figure almost instantly. He could see her skin sparkle in the beams of the sun as ocean water trickled down, like a spotlight. Her yellow two-piece swimsuit with pink polka-dots and a bow clung and complimented her hourglass figure and cheerful personality. And Duke wanted to slap himself, knowing fully well he couldn't take his eyes away.

"I, uh… I'm gonna go in the ocean, too. Sorry, Jonouchi." He smirked, raising himself and taking off, unaware of Jou's gawking expression and his raised middle finger following behind his back.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Honda-kun!"<p>

The brunette at that time was preoccupied with sand-crab hunting. The little sea critters would emerge from under the sand when strong waves hit the shore. When the ocean pulled back, it revealed the crabs, caught in their desperate attempt to dig back under. It was a vicious cycle, really – the crabs couldn't cover much distance anyway, and then they were forced to start all over again once pulled back out of the safety of the wet sand. The ocean had retreated and Honda took this opportunity to thrust his arm downwards and grab a pile of sand where a crab had just dug into, smiling deviously at feeling it squirm in his hand – when he heard Shizuka greet him enthusiastically and very unexpectedly from behind. Unfortunately for the male, it had surprised him so bad it caused him to jump, thus slipping and landing on his tailbone. The wild fall had also caused the pile of sand and the crab to fling out of his hold, back into the ocean.

"Aw, _man_," He groaned, rubbing the throbbing pain on his bottom. Then, realizing just who stood in his presence, his face flushed and he stood immediately as if just getting caught in an embarrassing act from a military sergeant. "A-ah, Shizuka! Sorry… for that…" He laughed nervously. _Oh my God, the humiliation! _His thoughts screamed.

Shizuka giggled cheerfully, seeming to not mind in the slightest what had just occurred. She took a few steps toward him until the tips of their feet were touching, tilting her head with her hands tied behind her back as she raised herself on the balls of her feet, peering at him innocently. "You need to relax, Honda-kun, it's only me!"

The large distance covered between them earned hardcore blushing from the taller teen, who reached up to rub the back of his neck, gulping audibly. _That's the problem! You're too cute for words, I can hardly think straight!_

Finally, much to the relief of Honda, Shizuka turned and walked a few steps away, allowing him to breathe. "What was it… you were doing, anyway?" She asked curiously.

"O-oh! I just, uh… I was…" Honda sighed. What use was there in lying? She had seen the whole thing, anyway. "I was… sand crab hunting. It's… something I've always loved doing even as a kid." When Shizuka turned her head away, he physically smacked himself. _What the hell was that all about? That wasn't playing it cool at all! She'll think I'm _still _like a little kid!  
><em>

Honda watched, though, as she kept her back to him, rocking on her heels, hands linked behind her, humming. "It is a lot of fun. Jonouchi and I did that when we were small, too. We met each other at seashore once, just him and I. He promised me good things… that we'll always be together. I had a lot of fun, and I believed him… and I don't know where I would be right now, if it hadn't been for my big brother…"

Honda eyes softened for the girl in front of him as she explained this and trailed off. There was a moment of silence, and Honda felt compelled to walk forward to her. He touched her bare shoulder, and she flinched slightly, already feeling the sunburn starting to kick in, but paid no mind. Honda turned her to face him and he smiled genuinely for her. "I agree. Jonouchi is a wonderful brother. You're really lucky, Shizuka. I often wish he were my brother… he's taught me a lot in our years together. Both of you have taught me so much, actually. You've both faced such dangerous situations and conquered fearlessly. And you… with your eye surgery, and rising above that problem… and smiling just so _effortlessly_ all the time despite what you've gone through… I'm humbled just being around you, Shizuka."

The girl sniffed, touched by Honda's words, her lips raising to a smile. She cradled his face then, leaning up and pressing her lips to his cheek in gratitude. Honda couldn't resist the heat returning to his cheeks at instantaneous speed, leaving him nearly faint. When she pulled away after a few seconds, Honda gazed down at her with such love and care – she had pulled him into a world of complete bliss. He took her hand, caressing her fingers with his thumb, without shame or embarrassment.

"You want to sandcrab-hunt with me?" He asked softly, and was delighted when she grinned and nodded happily.

* * *

><p>"I swear, Yugi, what did you expect from playing out in the sun for that long without sunscreen?" Jonouchi shook his head with a sigh upon the sight of a red-coated, sweating, glazed-eyed Yugi being carried along Yami's back, who had tanned quite a bit after a few hours.<p>

"Water." Yugi croaked, reaching down a red hand. When ducking under the umbrella and into the merciful shade, Yami carefully dropped the boy onto Jou's towel, whom had moved aside to let Yugi lie down for a while. The sunburnt boy grasped the edge of the bag and pulled it to him, hissing at the pain just by that simple process, and dug frantically into it for a bottled water. Once it was found, Yami took it and unscrewed the lid for him, and handed it back, crouching down with him and watching as Yugi downed half the bottle in giant gulps in a just a few seconds. He panted heavily, setting the bottle to the side, and lightly touched his arm, whimpering at the stinging sensation.

"Oh my gosh, Yugi! What happened?" Anzu cried as her and Duke ran up to the umbrella after their playing in the ocean. She reached to touch his arm with her fingertips, but despite the coolness of the contact, it still made Yugi flinch in pain.

"Well, he got sunburned of course. It's almost just as bad as that last time," Jou grumbled, scratching his head absentmindedly as he stared at the overheated teen. "Man, you look like a lobster, Yug'…"

"Thanks," Yugi muttered sarcastically with a frown, hissing again upon touching his arm. "Ow, ow ow ow…"

Yami watched his little Light sympathetically, reaching over to stroke his hair soothingly. "I'm so sorry, Aibou. I should have brought you back here before it got this bad." He sighed.

"It's not your fault, Yami. I was pushing it past the limit. I brought this upon myself." Yugi said softly, gazing sadly down at his burnt body.

"Aw, man, not Shizuka, too!" Jonouchi cried upon seeing his sister being carried to the umbrella on Honda's back, the same way Yami came with Yugi.

"I'm afraid so," Honda bit his lip. "We were… catching sand crabs, and… guess she stayed under the sun too long."

Jonouchi snapped, holding his head in frustration. "_God damnit_, my sister has to suffer this along with Yugi! I can't _believe_ it! What did we do to deserve this crazy shit, anyway? This isn't what we asked for when we arrived here! This was supposed to be fun and relaxing for all of us! I'm so sick and tired of this shit, might as well just go home and take on crazy freaks that want to take over the world, too!"

"Jonouchi, calm down," Anzu consoled, placing a hand on Jou's arm, but he snapped it back in a fury.

"_NO! _I _won't_ calm down! This is absolutely bogus, all this crap happening to us! It's pissing me off, because Yugi and Shizuka did _nothing_ to deserve this, and it's not fair that we've had to take on _every_ living nightmare in the past, and even now when we're trying to enjoy ourselves for just a _WEEK! _Universe, or whoever's in charge of this stuff, _GIVE US A GOD DAMN BREAK!"_ And with that, Jonouchi marched up the trail and disappeared over the hill, presumably back to the campsite.

There was a long minute of stillness, a dreaded quiet taken over the other teens. Anzu turned away from the hill where Jou vanished behind, and sunk down defeatedly to her knees on the sand, as tears fell freely down her soft cheeks. Duke gazed down at her with sorrow, crouching beside her as she buried her face in one of her hands. He slowly reached up to rub her back in solace.

"This was all a mistake," Anzu sobbed, hiccupping. "This was such a big mistake…"

No one could speak up and say she was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>So, not much humor in this one… heart-to-heart talks, poor Yugi and Shizuka having to suffer near full-body sunburns, and Jonouchi finally snaps! Stay tuned and see what happens next!<br>Also, sorry, this isn't as long as the other chapters. The next chapter will be more worth the wait, promise ;) R&R!**


	6. Alcohol

**Would Jonouchi really do something like this?  
><strong>

**Probably not… but then again, he IS drunk…**

* * *

><p>A very unexpected downpour of rain ensued that night. It had begun promptly at two in the morning, pitter-pattering on the tent exterior and awakening Yugi. He groaned softly in his throat, his eyes opening halfway to be greeted with Yami's back turned to him, his side coming up and down with easy breaths, sound asleep. Yugi sat up in the darkness and rubbed his tired eyes, cringing at the reminder of the sunburn he received when he felt a shot of pain at doing just so. He sighed and slumped, knowing well it was going to take him a while to fall back asleep. Trying to fall asleep several hours before with the hot pain of the burns distracting him was bad and hard enough.<p>

The boy looked down and traced the silhouette of his sleeping companion with his glazed eyes, while also thinking back to yesterday's events: The group had returned to camp to find Jonouchi slumped at the small table in the trailer in a manner that they did not want to see. Jou looked so defeated, so _utterly_ defeated, in pained Yugi in his heart to see his best friend so unsure of what to do next. For a long minute, everyone simply stared at him, but he never looked up.

As the evening hours slipped in, everyone was beginning to worry. Jou had said absolutely nothing for hours. Honda had attempted to go in the trailer and speak with him, but only to come back out a few minutes later, shaking his head. This had happened for nearly the whole day following Jou's outburst, and still so when everyone retired for the night.

Yugi clung to his sleeping bag. He wondered if Jou was alright now… if things would be alright _again_. He flicked glances at Yami's still, sleeping form, debating with himself whether or not he should wake him up. Something about tonight seemed off. There was a magical feel to it, and then… there was also a feeling of unease. What could these feelings mean?

Deciding it would probably be good to wake him, just in case, Yugi leaned over and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, rousing him awake with gentle shakes and whispering his name. Yami's crimson eyes fluttered open. He breathed and sighed deeply, rolling over to meet Yugi's concerned gaze.

"Aibou?" He whispered, hoarse with lingering sleep, then furrowed his brows as he immediately sat up and his hands hovered above Yugi's arms. "Aibou, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

Yugi bit his lower lip, clutching the end of his nightshirt. "I have a bad feeling about tonight, Yami. Hear that? It's raining, and it wasn't even forecasted, not to mention… Jonouchi and everyone… I'm so worried, Yami!"

In that instant, there was a rumble in the sky and a clapping of thunder, and the pace at which the rain fell came rapid and hard, pounding loudly against the tent.

"Dammit," Yami mumbled, already feeling little drips of water. "The rain is seeping through… we didn't put up the tarp."

"What do we do? If lightning hits…" Yugi bit his lip again, fear and concern shining in his eyes. Yami took the boy by his arms, who in turn hissed at the sting, and the taller jerked his hands off, remembering the sunburns.

"Aibou… Aibou, don't say things like that," Yami murmured when Yugi tried to hold in a small whimper. He pursed his lips, his hands outstretched, but concerned in hurting Yugi with any simple contact.

"Yami, don't worry about the burns," Yugi said. "It's okay."

"But Aibou—"

"It's _okay._"

"Do you want me to?"

Yugi didn't reply audibly for a moment, but threw himself at Yami and hugged him tight as a confirmation, not tolerating hesitance. "Yeah. Yeah, I really do."

Yami's eyes softened, blinking once, twice, before wrapping his arms around his small Hikari. Yugi flinched, but his body quickly relaxed. The jolt of pain had fortunately only lasted a moment before it eased as Yugi stayed perfectly still in Yami's arms, who proceeded in caressing the back of his hair.

"I'm worried, too, Aibou. About him, about us… I sincerely believe _no_ teenager should have to go through this hell. I'm not just speaking of this week, but… in general," Yami sighed, gently pulling away to look directly into Yugi's youthful face. "I want you to know, Aibou, that although I hold absolutely no regrets in meeting you, you all have suffered from my being here, the moment you released me from my slumber in that puzzle. It's my fault that you haven't been able to live a normal life. And… I'm truly sorry—"

"Enough!" Yami blinked, wide-eyed at Yugi's sudden cry of protest. The boy had squeezed his eyes shut, tears forming at the rims. "Stop telling me that! If you hold absolutely no regrets in meeting me, as you say, then you will stop telling me at once that all these things happen to us because it's your fault for existing! It's not true!" The stream of tears trickled down Yugi's cheeks now. It was difficult to see in the darkness, but Yami knew they were there, judging by the quivering of Yugi's voice. "I have no regrets in meeting _you_, Yami, and that includes all the things we've gone through. We've gone through them and _succeeded_ them because of you. My life has changed, _I_ have changed, because of _you_. And it was _you_ that gave me all these friends and the courage to stand up for myself, and… the list could go on! All the tough times we've been through are _nothing_ to me, as long as you… as long as you're…" Yugi sniffled, rubbing away the tears with a simple wipe of his arm, but they didn't stop coming. "As long as you're with me forever, _mou hitori no boku_… I have no regrets."

Another clap of thunder sounded outside as Yami stared at Yugi after his small speech. "Oh, my Aibou…" He whispered, leaning forward until their knees touched as he nuzzled the smaller's cheek affectionately. Yugi bit back another sob, and Yami's eyes shut as he kissed Yugi's brow.

"Yami," Yugi gulped silently. "I…"

But the boy felt compelled to remain silent when Yami pulled back slightly to smile reassuringly at the dazed Yugi. He glanced down, taking ahold of Yugi's hand and bringing it to his chest and lifting with his own free hand to Yugi's cheek, carefully. He watched for a moment as Yugi ducked his face to hide his blush and wipe his still-pouring tears. But Yami would have none of that. He leaned down and tilted his head just under Yugi's face, lifting it back up with the small pressure of Yami claiming the smaller's lips with his own.

For a minute, the distant rumbling of thunder that was previously scaring Yugi at wits end was non-existent. The sound of the rain, however, made this moment somehow all the more perfect. But _nothing… nothing_ could be more breathtaking than the feel of Yami's lips brushing against his in sweet ways, with such tender care and delicacy. Yugi's free hand dropped limply to his side, allowing with heartfelt delight to have Yami continue holding his other hand against his chest. Yami leaned forward more, taking their kiss deeper, and Yugi reached up his hand, wrapping it around the taller's neck, pressing himself up against him, silently wanting Yami to know how much this moment had been longed for on his end; how much it meant to him now.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered between brief, feathery kisses Yami had begun planting around his face. The taller hummed in curiosity for reply. "I-I… heard something outside… j-just now…"

"What?" Yami's lips instantly retreated from Yugi's, who bit his lip to hold back his protests. It had felt so marvelous on his sunburnt skin, but he knew they had to come to reality at some point, especially if something threatening was just outside the flap of their tent. For a moment, the two sat close in silence, their attention hard on the tent entrance. But all that could be heard was the pattering of the rain and the clashing of the storm.

"What did you hear, Aibou?" Yami asked, turning to the smaller.

"I don't… know exactly… but it sounded like footsteps. It was really distinct and close by, like… from the trailer." Yugi knit his eyebrows, glancing worriedly at the former Pharaoh. "Could it be one of the others?"

An image suddenly flashed in Yami's mind, causing him to gasp. And Yami's first images and instincts had never failed him before.

"Oh, shit. Let's go, Yugi!"

"Where are we going?"

"I just need to check something, come with me. You'll get drenched in here, anyway, with how this storm is looking."

Yugi nodded, trusting his Yami. His own instincts weren't far off, either. Magical moment, check. Now that feeling of unease he was getting earlier – was this it?

Their hands joined as they stood and Yami hastily unzipping the tent entrance. They climbed out into what looked like pure chaos. The world appeared blue and black, with occasional lightning illuminating the cloudy sky. The rain soaked their pajamas in seconds, and they raced to the trailer. They were surprised to find it unlocked. That was already a potential bad sign. Nonetheless, they threw open the door and rushed inside to dry safety. Yami strode over to the table and picked up a flashlight, clicking it on. Each teen groaned tiredly at the disturbance of their sleep due to the bright light.

"Hey, guys, what the heck? We're trying to sleep…" Duke yawned. But Yami ignored him, flicking a glance at Anzu who sat up with Shizuka to see what the commotion was all about.

"Is Jonouchi in here?" He demanded sternly, causing everyone to blink in wonder.

"Well, duh, he's right—um…" Honda's eyes shot open upon notice that the space on the bed next to him was vacant of his blonde friend. "What the _hell_… where'd he go?"

"Anzu? He's not there?" Yami pursed his lips.

"No, of course not," Anzu shook her head, and Yugi became horrified as the possibilities swam in his mind, tormenting him.

"_Where did he go?_" He panicked, grabbing a fistful of his spiky hair. Yami quickly bent and kissed his head.

"It's alright, Aibou, there's… gotta be some clues as to where he might have gone…" Yami shined the flashlight, intuitively, to the small table, and his shoulders dropped at the sight.

"Well, wherever he went, he… took off his clothes." Honda raised an eyebrow, studying the stray garments left behind on Jou's side of the bed.

"And from the looks of _this_, he's had too much to drink." Yami added, staring at the scattered bottles of empty beer cans, a few knocked off the table, even. Yugi paled when he added up how many:

"Oh, my—he drank a _full pack_ of beer? I knew I should have left those out given the chance…"

"We have to go out and look for him!" Shizuka cried, throwing off the blankets and jumping off the bed alongside Anzu. Duke groaned, hiding his face in his pillow.

"Oh my _God…_ so basically we're looking for a drunk and _naked_ Jonouchi! _Nothing_ could get more worse than _this_…"

* * *

><p>The winds and the rain blew and slapped the teens' faces in chaotic motions, like flying shards of broken glass. Everyone huddled close together for protection. Fortunately, the air was still strangely warm, but this storm in general was <em>completely <em>uncalled for.

Anzu led the group, running a hand through her wildly-blowing hair, squinting with her flashlight in search of Jonouchi. They had already tried calling his name, but it was proven that it wouldn't help them, as the thunder only drowned out the sound of their voices. Still, though, in a futile attempt, Anzu called his name again.

"Maybe we should split up and cover some more ground for him?" Duke suggested.

"No! Everyone stays together, _especially_ in weather conditions like this! It's too dangerous to separate from each other!" Anzu yelled back.

"Check the beach!" Yami said, causing all pairs of eyes to turn to him. "I keep getting that we're supposed to go to the beach. He'll be down there, I know it."

Anzu nodded quickly, motioning up the sandy hill. "Okay, let's go!"

With Anzu, Duke, and Honda's wavering flashlights, it was easy to see (and feel) that the weather at shore was even worse than in the woods. Rough sand flung at the group with the wind, causing Yugi and Shizuka to hide their sunburnt faces in Yami and Honda's sleeves. The sting they felt was almost too much to handle. Almost.

"Jonouchi!" Honda cried out in another attempt. He waved the flashlight around, and sure enough, large blonde hair came into view somewhere during his light scan.

"Holy shit, _there!_" Honda pointed the flashlight at a drunk, naked, _dancing_ Jonouchi by the ocean.

"_Jonouchi!_' Everyone called, but he didn't turn, resuming his frantic arm waving and pelvic thrusting, seeming to be lost in another world in his drunken state. The group then ran to him, skidding to a stop behind his naked form.

"Nice butt, Jonouchi." Honda snickered, earning a glare from Anzu for being so childish at a time like this.

"Hey-hey, Honda, my _maaaaaaan! _All ya came to see me? How _sweeeeet!_" Jou said drunkenly, pausing in his dance. Everyone could see he had been out here for a long time: his absolutely soaked hair and skin indicated so. Jonouchi turned to the group, much to the dismay of them all. They fought the great urge to look lower, and stared intently at his face, or turned away.

"J-Jonouchi!" Anzu cried, disgusted, turning away to hide her furious blushing. She extended a hand to the group. "D-Duke, hand me that blanket you brought!"

Duke did not protest, handing Anzu the folded blanket, which unfortunately was also soaked through at this point, but it didn't matter. Still turned away, she felt around for Jonouchi, and managed to grab what felt like his arm… she hoped.

"Heh… heheheheheh… _Anzuuuuu_, I never knew you felt _that_ way about me… that's my you-know-whaaat… save that for Duke!" Jonouchi cracked up.

Anzu squeaked, her hand jerking back, both her and Duke's faces on fire at the unwelcome imagery Jou had provided them.

"_Jonouchi, _stop being immature!" Honda scolded.

"_You_," Jonouchi cried, pointing a finger inches away from Honda's face. "You're the one… that said I had a nice assss!"

Honda frowned, slapping his finger away. "Anzu, it's fine, it was his arm. He's just being an ass. Here, let me take the blanket."

Face still fuming, Anzu silently handed Honda the blanket without once taking a glance behind, who took a step forward to a giggling, dazed Jonouchi, wrapping it around him. "Alright, it's safe for everyone to look now."

Everyone sighed in relief, turning to see Honda talking to Jou in a warning tone. "Do us all a favor, Jou. You hold onto this blanket, and don't _ever_ take it off until we get back to the trailer."

Jou gripped the blanket to his body as instructed, giggling. "Aye-aye, Cap'n Crunch…"

Honda rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Alright, let's go, guys."

The group turned and walked back, braving the storm once again. Shizuka trotted up and held Honda's arm.

"Hey, kiddo." Honda smiled.

"Will my brother be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, he'll be alright. Don't you worry."

"Shi-Shizuka! G-get away from my _sister_, you _bastard!_"

Honda narrowed his eyes. "He can't even tell the difference between you and I, though."

Shizuka giggled, glancing back at Jou who lagged behind the party, swaying from side to side with each step he took. As they entered the woods again, there was an awkward silence as his jaw hung open loosely, gawking at the trees, which also swayed fiercely with the storm.

"These trees must be drunk, too…" He observed. "_Fuck_, it's windy! This weather needs to stop taking crack…"

* * *

><p>Yami and Yugi sighed, seeing their tent a tangled, broken down mess when they arrived back at camp.<p>

"I guess we'll have to sleep on the floor of the trailer tonight." Yugi said.

"Oy, no need for that," Honda smiled, coming up behind Yugi and patting his head. "I'm sure Jonouchi and I can squeeze you on the bed. It'll be _really_ tight, but we'll make it work."

Yugi smiled up at his friend. "Thank you so much, Honda!"

"Okay, in we go, everyone. Before this weather gets any worse. I want to sleep." Duke sighed.

One by one, the teens stepped into the comfort of the trailer, stripping off their wet jackets and boots and tossing them to the side, too tired to deal with them right now. Smiling, Yugi took Yami's hand and led them to Honda and Jonouchi's bed, where Yami sat along the edge first and brought Yugi in his lap, their fingers interlacing.

Honda sighed with exhaustion as he took his beach towel and rubbed it in his dripping-wet hair. He stopped in front of Yami and Yugi in the midst of their cuddling, and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I… miss something here?" He asked, proceeding to rub away the water packed in his ears.

"Some things were said and done before all this happened." Yugi smiled.

Honda stuck out his tongue. "Blegh, I don't want to know, then."

"Not like _that_, Honda, geez!" Yugi pouted, to which Yami chuckled and kissed his temple. Honda smirked.

"Well, anyway, it's about freaking time. That's all I gotta say on the matter." The brunette turned away, only to gawk at Jonouchi, who had dropped the blanket to the floor and stood proudly, again, in his birthday suit.

"What the hell, Jonouchi? I told you to keep the blanket on!"

"You… told me until we _got_ to the _trailer_… and lookit where we _aaaare!_" Jou giggled. Anzu and Shizuka quickly retreated under their covers across the trailer, not interested in the slightest at studying Jou's nudity.

"Damn, you're still a smartass even in your drunken state," Honda sighed. "Jou, put these on. For the sake of all our eyes." He reached behind Yami and Yugi for the blonde's abandoned clothes, and threw them back to their rightful owner. Jou smiled, taking his sweet time in putting his clothes back on, that Yugi's face had turned scarlet. The boy quickly lay down on the very end of the mattress, smacking a pillow over his head.

Duke blinked twice, then dropped his head on his own pillow as well, turning himself away so he could stare at the wall. "I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Heeheehee. I know, I've gotta stop being so evil to these guys…<strong>

**But then again, Yami makes his and Yugi's relationship official! Nothing bad about that. ;)  
><strong>

**Next chapter, I decided, is the last one. So review and stay tuned!**


	7. Return Home

**Gwaah, sorry this took longer to update than expected… I was having writer's block for a few weeks, but I hope this is worth the wait! Laaast chapter. A giant thank you to my lovely reviewers, you're the best. Always get warm-fuzzies when I receive reviews from you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anzu slipped on her pair of wooden sandals, tying her pink, cutesy apron over her waist. She listened to the hushed, steady breathing of her sleeping friends, unable to hold back a smile at the silly sight of Jou practically sprawled over Yugi. A little hangover drool had formed at the corner of his mouth as he slept on. Yugi, however, seemed unfazed, as his form remained still and peaceful, snuggled comfortably under Yami's chin. Anzu sighed, moving her gaze to the window that revealed the outside world this morning: sunny and <em>wet<em>, to say the least, after the storm had passed. Taking one final look at her friends, she quietly opened the trailer door and stepped outside. The air smelled of rainwater and moss, with a little ocean scent wavering around from the beach down the sandy hill. Anzu approached their portable stove, which lingering rainwater clung to from last night. The group hadn't expected that storm and didn't think to put a cover over it. With a thorough wiping dry with a cloth, though, it was fine, and Anzu prepared to begin breakfast for what was _supposed_ to be another day in paradise.

Yugi crinkled his nose at a tickling sensation over it, squeezing his eyes, grasping Yami's shirt. "A few more minutes," he mumbled, assuming someone was trying to wake him up by means of a feather or something of the sort. He waited to hear giggling, but none came. Only the deafening snores of Jonouchi to his left, and Yami's quiet breaths to his right.

"Jonouchi… stop putting your fingertips on my face…" he grumbled as though the blonde could hear him, about to shove "Jonouchi's fingers" away, only to open his eyes halfway and come eye-to-eye with a spider hanging off a single thread above, having plans to land itself on Yugi's face. The tickling sensation was it's paper-thin legs caressing his nose.

Yugi screamed.

It wasn't petrifying, only a brief shriek, but it was loud enough to awaken all the once-sleeping members of the trailer. Even Jonouchi, who was more sluggish with hangover, pressing his hands over his ears and cringing at the sounds, which was amplified in volume in his ears. Yugi, however, wasted no time in scrambling out of the covers and jumping off the bed, his breathing quick. Anzu heard the shriek and came bolting in, asking what had happened.

"Th-there was… a spider on my nose… s-sorry…" He sighed, running a hand through his bed-head, spiked hair. Everyone groaned loudly, throwing themselves back on their pillows. All except Yami, who peered at the spider still suspended on the thread, unmoved. Without even a hint of fear showing, Yugi bit his lip as he watched the taller carefully reach up his hands and cup the spider, disconnecting the thread in the process.

"Kill it!" Honda shouted to Yami, who shot a glare at the brunette, moving himself off the bed.

"I have no reason to kill it. It just frightened Yugi, but it meant no harm. Aibou, open the door for me, please?"

Yugi shivered slightly as Yami passed him, knowing the spider was crawling around just inside Yami's protective hands. But he obliged, approaching the door as Anzu stepped back outside to resume cooking at the same time. He held the door open as requested and watched Yami step out slowly, crouching by a patch of clovers and releasing the insect where it belonged. He gave it a friendly smile before standing and entering the trailer again.

"Yami!" Honda whined. "I can't believe you didn't kill it!"

Yami stepped over to their tiny sink, washing his hands of dirt that he had caught from letting the spider go. "It's important to understand the value of all life, even if it's something so seemingly insignificant, such as an insect."

Duke folded his arms where he sat up on the couch, grumbling under his breath. "Hippie."

Yugi's eyes softened as he watched the Egyptian, smiling. "You know, Yami… it did freak me out, a lot. But I'm glad you didn't kill it in the end. Doesn't seem humane."

"Do good things, and good things will be granted to you in return." Yami smiled, drying his wet hands with a cloth.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered around the picnic table for breakfast later on that morning. Shizuka had a supportive hand over Jou's chest and the other on his back as he stumbled groggily with her from the trailer.<p>

"W-wait, I think… I might… oh God…" Jou felt a punch of nausea in his gut, feeling something unpleasant also enter his throat in that very moment. He immediately shoved his sister away and ran for the back of a bush, releasing contents of his stomach.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi cried, stepping away from the table to comfort his best friend, lightly rubbing his back as the blonde hurled another time.

Once Jou felt relieved of sickness, he clutched his stomach, furrowing his brows and turning to Yugi. "Yeah. That's _definitely_ the last time I get that drunk."

Yugi giggled. "Are you hungry at all?"

"K-kinda…" Jou whispered.

Yugi smiled sadly for his friend, continuing light rubs on Jonouchi's back.

With Jou slightly recovered, everyone ate their breakfast in silence. But Anzu was eating slowest, staring aimlessly at a spot on the table in deep thought.

"What's up, Anzu?" Duke inquired, noticing her unusual quietness.

She smiled a little, shaking her head. "Mm, nothing. But… I was just wondering… I mean, after all these things that have happened to us, I think last night… was the breaking point for me." Her voice was becoming even more solemn the more she spoke.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"I mean… I kind of want to go home. Today. What about you guys?"

Another long minute of silence passed upon the teens, signaling to Anzu that they had endured quite enough, as well.

Honda finally sighed. "Yeah. As much as I don't like to say it… I really do want to go home. We're probably better off having way more of a relaxing weekend back in the city."

When everyone nodded in complete agreement, Anzu said, "Alright. After breakfast, we'll start packing up and then go."

"Yeah. I wish it was a harder choice to leave… but let's be realistic, this week has really sucked." Duke sighed, bringing another ball of rice to his lips.

* * *

><p>Not many words were spoken during the packing process, other than the simple "can you hand me that bag over there?" and "I can't fit the tent."<p>

By the time everyone was done packing and the trailer and the van were secure, it was time for lunch. The gang decided to stop at a restaurant along the way for lunch, which just so happened to be a burger restaurant – Yugi in particular had no complaints.

"Oh, that reminds me," Jou smirked as they exited the van and made their way across the parking lot to the restaurant's inviting glass doors. "Anzu, are you making good money for America? The school hasn't found out and suspended you for it yet?"

Anzu glared at the male. "What do you think, idiot?"

"So you were fired after all?" Jou asked in mock surprise. "The rumors _are_ true!"

"Shut up. I haven't been fired, nor suspended." She sighed.

"Which comes as a surprise to me, since you're hardly there to work, granted all the times we've been pulled into dangerous situations with someone trying to take over the world, therefore pulling us away from everyday things." Duke said.

"It's true," Yugi hummed. "We _have_ skipped a lot of school… I feel so guilty…"

"Oh, quit it with the nerdy attitude, Yug'!" Jou grinned, taking the small male in a headlock and granting him an unwanted noogie. "The teacher rarely even comes to teach on time, I bet he doesn't care or notice our non-existence." When Yugi continued to cry out in protest to the rough knuckle burying in his scalp, Yami glared at Jonouchi and was forced to pull his Aibou out of the unmerciful grip, bending down to kiss his throbbing scalp to make up for Jonouchi's cruelty.

* * *

><p>As soon as the group entered the double-doors of the restaurant, the scent of burgers and fries and other western foods filled their senses, and a sigh escaped Yugi's lips, clutching his hungry stomach – and Jonouchi clutching his damaged, sick stomach from lingering hangover, trying to hold in the contents of his breakfast this morning as best as he could. As much as he usually loved the scent of this glorious food, today the aroma of burgers was not in his favor.<p>

"I… don't think I can eat anything for a while, you guys." He groaned. Shizuka jogged over to his aid, holding his arm.

"Are you alright, big brother? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" She asked.

"N-no, I'll… I'll be alright, don't worry 'bout me." He smiled, but failed to be convincing. Nonetheless, Shizuka nodded, pursing her lips with worry as the waitress showed them to their booth.

There was no doubt that despite his petit size, Yugi had more than one average stomach. Without any shame, he ordered the largest meal and the largest amount of fries. However, he did acknowledge that he probably wouldn't be able to scarf it all down in one sitting, so once their meals arrived, he allowed the fries to be shared amongst all of his friends. The giant double-cheese burger he ordered, though, was to be his alone.

And unfortunately for Jonouchi, the sight of Yugi's giant burger and the smell of the other foods that surrounded him on this table made his stomach swirl with sickness.

"O-oh God…" He held a hand fast to his mouth, searching frantically with his wide eyes for a sign leading to a bathroom. From where he sat, it was difficult to see, but he had found it. Shoving Yugi and Yami out of the booth so he could get up, he made a run for it, dodging waiters and people along the way.

But it was too late. Much to his horror, he felt a stab through his dignity as he hurled right then and there, on the floor of the restaurant, in front of families and waiters, who had ceased their conversations and stared in total disgust.

"Aw, shit." Honda whispered. Most of the restaurant had fallen quiet. Duke covered his face in his hands, shaking his head. Yugi bit his lip, debating whether he should do something. Seeing no one else had plans to, he quickly got up from the booth along with Yami, and together they strode over to Jou's sick form and supported him. "H-hey, Jonouchi, let's go to the bathroom, let's clean you up," Yugi entreated softly to his friend. "Don't worry about it, Anzu will call someone to clean this up. You'll be alright." Yugi glanced over his shoulder to Anzu, nodding his head, and the brunette seemed to catch on, nodding her head in return. He watched as she gestured for a waiter before turning his attention back to his groggy friend.

"Let's go, Jonouchi," Yami whispered, holding one arm of the blonde while Yugi held the opposite. Jonouchi could only nod, his vision glazed. The three males stumbled to the bathrooms.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, why, why why why did that have to happen… why…" Jonouchi coughed, holding his stomach as he sat in the back of the van with Yami and Yugi, Yugi in the middle so he could rub his back.<p>

"Hey, man, if you need to do that again, just let me know and I'll pull over." Honda called, his hands gripping the wheel, biting his lip uneasily. He had no license, but his friend was in no condition whatsoever to drive. He could only hope, for his own sake, that nothing bad would happen that would earn him a ticket.

"_Shit_, did you see the look on everyone's faces? I swear, that was the most embarrassing thing to _ever_ happen to me…"

"I couldn't eat another bite of my burger after that." Duke sighed, crossing his arms. Jou would normally pull a fight with that remark, but could only groan with sickness as he leaned against Yugi.

"Just don't drink that much beer again, ne?" Yami said.

"Y-yeah…"

* * *

><p>When the gang arrived back in Domino City, everyone was dropped off to their respective homes. When Honda dropped off Jonouchi and Shizuka, he promised to bring back the van as soon as everyone was brought home. Yugi and Yami were the last to go. Retrieving their bags from the back of the van, they thanked Honda for the ride and entered the Kame Game Shop, where Sugoroku Motou was at work with a regular costumer. It appeared the older, bearded man did not want to buy anything, though, for he bid adieu when the two teens came back with luggage dragging along the floor, a tired look in their eyes.<p>

"We're back, Jii-chan." Yugi said.

"And you're back early! What happened to you, lads? You look like tired old dogs!"

"'Cause we are… it was… a rough week. The… weather got bad, we all woke up in the middle of the night and it was hard to go back to sleep. We had to come back." Not a total lie, the storm and the search for their once drunken, naked Jonouchi had kept them up for a good few hours.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear… but hope you had fun anyway. Right?" Sugoroku smiled.

"…Yeah…" there was a small, awkward silence that permeated the room, when finally Yami spoke up.

"We're going upstairs now, to take a nap. We're both very tired, Jii-chan." He smiled apologetically for the lack of patience of having a decent conversation with the elder man.

"Oh, of course, of course. You go on ahead. I've still got work to do, myself. Have a nice rest." He nodded, to which the two boys trudged up the stairs. They continued to drag the luggage along the carpeted floor as they went through a small hall, entering Yugi's room. The bags were then dropped aimlessly, and they flopped onto the bed, their eyes drifting shut. Too tired for even a simple romantic gesture, too tired for anything in the world.

But there was absolutely no doubt that that sleep they had was the best sleep gained this whole week.

* * *

><p>* * * 5:47am * * *<p>

A buzz in the silent darkness caused Yugi's eyes to open. He sighed deeply, too tired to even notice Yami's arm draped over him. He reached up a hand to his desk, fumbling around until he grabbed his cell phone, still buzzing loudly to him. He read the tiny screen. It was a phone call from Jonouchi. At five in the morning? For Ra's sake…

Yugi sighed, flipping open the phone and pressing it to his ear. "Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Heeeeyyy, Yuuuuuug'… hehe… wassuuuup. What'cha—_hick_—doin?"

"Sleeping."

"You havin' a good time layin' with _Yami_?"

Yugi crimsoned, but shook his head. "Jou… did you drink _again?_"

A giggle was his only response on the other end.

"Oh Ra… Jou, answer me, how many cans of beer did you have?"

"Hmmm," Yugi could almost picture Jou tapping his chin, lounging lazily in his beanbag chair. "I think I haaaad… three, no, eight…" Another giggle.

Yugi groaned loudly, his head dropping to his pillow.

"Oh, and I think… someone's trying to take over the world again… just—_hick_—by the way."

"Damn it all, Jonouchi!"

Another giggle answered him, and in his overly tired and frustrated state, Yugi flipped his phone closed and threw it across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaahaha! It's over! Thank you again to all my wonderful readers! I hope this was a fun and enjoyable read. Love you aaaall!<strong>


End file.
